Black Cat
by Sano99
Summary: The cat demon Kuroneko, powerful and beautiful has teamed up with Sesshomaru in his fight against Naraku and Inuyasha. It might seem however that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will have to join forces to save the ones they love. R&R Currently being revised.
1. Cat Demon

Black Cat  
  
A.N.: Hi. It's me. I'm going to try and do an Inuyasha fic. Bare with me please I'm really not sure where this is going so if it takes me a while to update don't kill me. I'm thinking in this story there might be a little character death but I don't know. Anyhow....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did I would make Sesshomaru no longer wear flowers. Then some of my friends would finally get off my back. He is NOT a cross dresser...  
  
Chapter 1: Cat Demon  
  
Gallup! Gallup! Gallup!  
  
Ten black horses gated through the night. Each of their riders was heavily armed with all sorts of swords, spears, and bows.  
  
They approached a person standing in the distance. It was a female; her jet- black hair was blowing slowly in the wind. Her black cat ears twitched as she heard them draw nearer.  
  
The horses came to a stop a couple of feet behind the female.  
  
The person at the head of the herd jumped off of his horse and walked closer unsheathing his sword. He brought up his sword and brought it down on what would have been her head had she not moved.  
  
She spun around and stared menacingly at the man.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? I have done you no harm," she asked.  
  
"That may be true but now that we know what you posses we cannot allow you to stay in our village any longer. Not with you being a demon," the man answered.  
  
His men began to dismount and draw their weapons. They surrounded the demon.  
  
She eyed them but remained calm. 'They are no match for me,' she thought.  
  
All of the men pulled back the weapons and readied themselves to attack her. One move and she would be ripped to shreds.  
  
She just smiled daring them to strike. The leader saw this and pulled back his sword. He shot it forward. He was too slow.  
  
The demon reached out and grabbed his arm in mid attack. She made a fist digging her long claws into his wrist. Blood spurted out of the man's wrist. He howled in pain as she threw him back into the ground.  
  
"You witch!" one of the other men yelled.  
  
The demon still smiled. "You brought this upon yourselves," she said. Slowly her eyes rolled to the top of her head. Her speech began the slur as her canine teeth grew extremely long. "It is your fault."  
  
Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken walked near a forest. Rin was picking flowers as they walked and was slightly lagging behind.  
  
"Hurry up Rin. We don't want you to be left behind," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Okay Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said cheerfully.  
  
"Why not Sesshomaru-sama? Why do you always insist on keeping that human child around?" Jaken asked.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at him and refused to answer. Jaken decided not to push it.  
  
Sesshomaru's gazed up as he heard a rustle from the nearby bushes. "Rin get back," he said pushing the small human back.  
  
"What is it?" Jaken asked curiously.  
  
Sesshomaru stared off into the trees. "A demon," he muttered.  
  
Jaken stepped back beside Rin. He held the staff of heads above his head as if ready to attack.  
  
Suddenly out of the trees came a blur of black fur. Sesshomaru fell back as it hit him.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled.  
  
The demon, actually a giant cat, tried to bite his left arm. Fortunately that was the arm that Inuyasha had hacked off with the Tetsusiaga. The fangs of the cat demon just went straight through the sleeve.  
  
Pulling back his fist he punched the demon in its side sending it sprawling off of him.  
  
He got back up to his feet, as did the demon.  
  
It certainly was a cat but a rather big one being at least over five feet tall. It had very dark black fur with dark blue stripes on the shoulders, knees and elbows. On it's feet it had long yellow claws. It had long white fangs somewhat like a saber-toothed cat. The irises of its eyes were red and it had no pupil. What would have been white on a normal eye was black. On its ear was a golden hoop earring.  
  
Sesshomaru was surprised because on its neck was a necklace with a jewel on it that could only be a shard of the Shikon Jewel.  
  
"Holy crap," Inuyasha said.  
  
He, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala all looked down on the bodies of several dead soldiers.  
  
Shippo jumped off of Miroku's shoulder and landed by one of them. He looked at the man closely. "Do you think it was a battle?" he asked.  
  
"No way. This was no battle," Inuyasha said. He kicked over one of the dead men. On the back of his neck was a huge bite mark. "This was a demon."  
  
"It must have been a fairly strong one too," Miroku said as he folded his hands in prayer.  
  
"Kagome do you think that it has a Shikon Jewel shard?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know. If it did it left because I don't sense any shards," Kagome replied.  
  
"Damn it," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome sighed. 'He's always thinking about the jewel shards,' she thought.  
  
"Well I think that we might want to ask some of the villagers about it," Miroku said picking up his staff.  
  
"Now just wait one damn minute. Why do we want to do that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because if we talk to them maybe we can find out more about this demon and maybe where we can find it," Miroku explained.  
  
"Why do we want to do that? It might not even have a jewel shard and even if it does we'll eventually run into it sooner or later."  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said slowly.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said hesitantly.  
  
"SIT!!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"YAHHH!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell face first to the ground as the prayer beads around his neck pulled down. "Would you stop doing that," he muttered picking up his head.  
  
"Why do you have to be so stubborn?! We're going to the village and that's final!" Kagome yelled starting to walk down the hill with her bike  
  
"Okay fine. Geez, why do you always have to be so testy?" Inuyasha said returning to his feet.  
  
"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled again.  
  
Again Inuyasha plummeted to the ground.  
  
"Damn it," he said.  
  
He and the others headed to the village with Kagome riding on her bike with Shippo, Sango and Miroku riding on Kilala above, and Inuyasha in the lead running quickly.  
  
In no time they arrived at the village.  
  
Okay I really didn't know how to end it so there you go. So, what do you think? Review and I will update as soon as I can. Again I don't know exactly when that will be so please be patent. It might not even be my fault if my mom keeps deleting the fanfiction.net cookies. I wish she'd quit doing that. –Sano99 


	2. Kuroneko Joins Sesshomaru

**Black Cat**  
  
A.N.: Here we go the second chapter. I have just recently had the pleasure of getting to see the first Inuyasha movie. It is really good. I like how it manages to be funny yet rather depressing. I really hope that it comes out in theaters because that would be really awesome.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything related to it and if you thought that I did I think you have problems. Kuroneko is a character I made up by myself.  
  
**Chapter 2: Kuroneko Joins Sesshomaru**  
  
The cat demon ran at Sesshomaru head on. He ducked and it flew over him landing hard on the ground.  
  
It turned around bearing its teeth. It growled loudly.  
  
Sesshomaru remained calm drawing Tokijin from it's sheath. He pointed it challengingly at the demon.  
  
"I don't know why you are doing this but it ends here," he said. The demon again ran at him.  
  
Sesshomaru drew back his sword and then thrust it forward. The blade grazed the demon's left shoulder.  
  
It sprang back and growled.  
  
"Milord finish it off before it can attack again!" Jaken shouted from the sidelines.  
  
The demon turned its attention to Jaken and charged at him.  
  
Jaken's eyes widened in fear and he took off running.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, save me!" he yelled with the cat on his tail.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed. 'Why me?' he thought. He sheathed Tokijin and ran to save Jaken.  
  
He jumped high in the air and landed next to the cat demon. Drawing his claws back he scratched the demon across its face.  
  
The demon jumped back and stared menacingly at Sesshomaru. Around the demon's body flames sprouted that enveloped it.  
  
Sesshomaru stepped back from the heat of the fire confused. 'What the hell?' he thought.  
  
Rin ran up to him and hugged his leg. "Sesshomaru-sama, I'm scared," she said.  
  
Sesshomaru patted her on the head but remained silent. He was fully concentrating on the demon.  
  
Soon the fire disappeared. Instead of the cat demon that was there before there was a woman.  
  
She was tall and had long black hair that draped over her shoulders. Out of her hair poked cat ears that were also black. She was wearing a black hori that on it's shoulders and knees were three dark blue stripes somewhat similar to the cat demon's fur. Her hands were equipped with long yellow claws. She had blood red eyes that had pupils like a cat. Behind her swishing back and forth was a black tail. She still had the earring in her ear and the jewel shard around her neck.  
  
"Picking a fight with you is not worth my amusement," she said. She walked slowly over to Sesshomaru.  
  
He stepped back. "Um, what do you want?" he said slowly.  
  
"Really nothing," she said as she poked the fluffy tail that was perched on his shoulder. "What is this thing? Is it some kind of road kill?" she asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
She looked down at Rin who was staring up at her with big eyes. "A human child. How cute," she said a fake smile on her face. She then bent over and stared straight at Jaken. "Some kind of toad?"  
  
"I beg your pardon!" Jaken said alarmed. "I am not a toad you stupid..." Jaken was cut short by the female bopping him over the head.  
  
"I should have killed you," she said standing back up.  
  
Sesshomaru looked around confused. "Who the hell are you!?" he asked.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. My name's Kuroneko," she said.  
  
"Why are you here and why did you attack me?" Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Why am I here? The village that I was staying at drove me out. They were frightened because I am a demon," Kuroneko started to explain.  
  
"Are you sure it's not because you have a Shikon Jewel shard?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"It might be that," she said annoyed, "Anyhow they planned to kill me but I transformed and killed them before they even touched me. Then I ran away from the village. I was in such a hurry that I forgot my sword."  
  
"Very interesting. That still doesn't explain why you tried to kill me," Sesshomaru said as he sat down on the ground.  
  
Kuroneko also sat down. "After I killed the villagers I needed to vent my frustration so when I heard you and your posy coming I just attacked without a second thought."  
  
"Wow you're a pleasant person," Jaken said with distaste.  
  
"Care to repeat that?" Kuroneko said baring her teeth.  
  
"Um, no," Jaken said in a small voice.  
  
"That's probably a good idea," Kuroneko said standing up. "So where are you and your friends off to Sesshomaru?" she asked.  
  
"I'm really not sure," he answered.  
  
"If it's not to much trouble could I come with you? I'm not sure how many of the villagers might still be after me. If they actually surprise me I could be in trouble."  
  
"How dare you ask that of Sesshomaru-sama after you tried to murder him. Of course you can't," Jaken began.  
  
"Jaken be silent for once in your life," Sesshomaru said. He turned to Kuroneko, "Where is this village that you were staying at?" he asked.  
  
Kuroneko was puzzled. "It's a couple miles to the north," she said.  
  
"Okay. You may come with us. We are going to that village to retrieve your sword," Sesshomaru said as he began to leave.  
  
"But Milord! Why are you allowing her to stay with us?" Jaken asked.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut Jaken. Otherwise I will have to kill you," Sesshomaru said silencing Jaken.  
  
"I'll lead the way," Kuroneko said as they began to enter the forest.  
  
'Why does Sesshomaru always allow strange people to follow us?' Jaken thought to himself, 'First Rin and then this Kuroneko. It's beginning to get to be to much for me to take.'  
------------------------------  
When Inuyasha and friends arrived at the village Miroku asked if there was someone that they may talk to about the incident.  
  
"You will want to ask the lord of the village. He lives in the large house just up the hill," one of the villagers told him.  
  
"Thank you," Miroku said and then they all traveled up the hill.  
  
On arriving at the lord's house they were allowed in.  
  
"So you want to here about the demon that slaughtered some of my soldiers?" the lord said, "Well it was done by a female cat demon named Kuroneko. She was peaceful and never really bothered anybody and always kept to herself. We allowed her to stay because she seemed less than harmful. Then we learned that she possessed a Shikon Jewel shard."  
  
"So she does have one," Kagome said. "See Inuyasha I told you it was a good idea to talk to the villagers."  
  
"Get off my back," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Anyhow we had been told that the Shikon Jewel gave demons extremely high powers and we thought that any demon with a shard was a threat. Knowing this I sent out ten of my best soldiers to take care of her and well they all died," the lord finished.  
  
"Do you know why the soldiers bodies have large bite marks on the backs of their necks?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know. Kuroneko seemed fairly human give or take the cat ear s and tail that she had. She had fangs from what I know but if she bit someone it wouldn't leave that big of a mark."  
  
"Where is this Kuroneko?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Sadly we don't know. After she killed my men she fled only leaving her sword behind," the lord said. He turned around and pulled a sword from behind him.  
  
It was still in its sheath and looked more or less like a normal katana. The hilt was black with red marks up and down it.  
  
"We are keeping the sword in the village hoping that Kuroneko will return for it and then we will kill her."  
  
Well there you go the second chapter. What do you think? If you're wondering Kuroneko means "Black Cat". I couldn't think up a name for her so I decided to take what she is a black cat and translate it into Japanese.  
  
I have a surprise for you in the next chapter that might amuse and/or piss you off. Sorry GCN Anime Dragon. Review and I will update as soon as humanly possible. – Sano99 


	3. Kuroneko's Sword, the Henryuuki

Black Cat  
  
A.N.: Hi again! The third chapter!  
  
To Miroku's Soul and Heart: No it isn't an Inuyasha/OC fic. But it is going to be an OC and another character fic. I'm not going to tell you even though you could most likely guess...if you can't you will find out in a later chapter.  
  
Keep on reviewing! Reviews make me very happy. They make me update quicker.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Duh...  
  
Chapter 3: Kuroneko's Sword, the Henryuuki  
  
"Are you nuts?! Do you really think that mere mortals can defeat a demon?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"It is but a lone demon. How strong can it be?" the lord answered.  
  
"Pretty damn strong if it wiped out your best men signal handed!" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"Inuyasha is right. There is no way that your soldiers could defeat such a foe. We will stay with you for the night and if the demon comes we will get rid of it for you," Miroku said.  
  
"Like hell we will! This isn't our problem we should just leave," Inuyasha said beginning to stand up.  
  
"But Inuyasha, don't you want the jewel shard that Kuroneko possesses?" Sango asked.  
  
"It's not that important," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku said.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Is it that time of the month?"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!" Inuyasha shrieked, "What's that suppose to mean?!"  
  
"I mean is it that time of the month that you loose your powers and become a mere mortal?" Miroku answered.  
  
"Oh," Inuyasha said. "Yah."  
  
"Oh I see. You're afraid," Kagome said.  
  
"Hardly," Inuyasha said as he sat back down.  
  
"Oh really?" Kagome said narrowing her eyes. "You don't want to stay because you don't want anything to happen when you're powerless."  
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha said crossing his arms.  
  
"I will leave the sword in your care for when the demon comes," the lord said and then left.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha. We'll protect you from the big bad scary demon," Shippo taunted.  
  
WHAM!!!  
  
Inuyasha hit Shippo over the head silencing him.  
  
"So what's really up with the sword anyway? It looks like a normal sword," Sango said looking down at the sword that was on the floor.  
  
"It most likely has some kind of demonic power and might transform like the Tetsusiaga," Miroku said.  
  
"What do you suppose would make it transform? The Tetsusiaga transforms when protecting a human and I doubt that that would be the case with this sword," Kagome said.  
  
"We could see what it does," Inuyasha said as he pulled the sword from it's sheath.  
  
"What makes you think that you can make it transform?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well I'm part demon ain't I?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"That's the problem your only part. The sword might only respond to a full demon," Sango explained.  
  
"Well if you have any better ideas then tell me," Inuyasha sneered.  
  
"Give it to Shippo. He's a full demon," Miroku said.  
  
"You really think that that little pip squeak can make this sword transform? Unlikely," Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Well it's worth a try. Give the sword to Shippo Inuyasha or else," Kagome threatened.  
  
"Grrrr," Inuyasha said and he reluctantly handed the sword over to Shippo.  
  
Shippo held the sword rather awkwardly because the sword was maybe twice as big as him. "Um, nothings happening," he said.  
  
"Talk about stating the obvious," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Try to think about something," Miroku said.  
  
"Like what?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I don't know. Anything that you think might make the sword transform."  
  
"Okay," Shippo said and he closed his eyes in deep thought. He opened them but the sword still remained the same.  
  
"I told you he couldn't make it word," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Shhhh!" Kagome said, "Quiet. I feel a jewel shard coming close."  
  
"Really? Where is it coming from?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It's coming from that direction," Kagome said pointing in front of her at the rice paper door.  
  
Inuyasha quickly got up and pulled back the door.  
  
On the hill top in the distance stood two figures. One Inuyasha assumed to be Kuroneko. The other he couldn't tell who it was.  
  
He sniffed the air. A familiar scent lingered in it.  
  
"Sesshomaru!"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Kuroneko, Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin all stopped at a clearing just at the edge of the forest.  
  
"This is where they attacked me. I must have left my sword around here somewhere," Kuroneko said.  
  
"Make it quick. We don't have all day," Jaken said.  
  
"Jaken. Quiet," Sesshomaru muttered. Jaken fell silent.  
  
Kuroneko began searching around the clearing for her sword. "Damn," she said, "They must have taken it back to the village."  
  
"Is it really worth all this trouble to find a single sword?" Jaken asked.  
  
"Yes actually it is. That sword was passed down to me from my father. It is a family treasure. I would be ashamed if I lost it," Kuroneko explained.  
  
"Then we will go to the village to retrieve it," Sesshomaru said, "Jaken and Rin you stay here."  
  
"But Milord!" Jaken protested.  
  
"Just stay Jaken," Sesshomaru said and he and Kuroneko began to leave.  
  
Not far away they saw a house that was most likely the lords.  
  
"If it's anywhere it will be in that house," Kuroneko said.  
  
"Very well. Go and retrieve your sword," Sesshomaru said.  
  
Kuroneko nodded and started to go down the hill. When she was about half was down Sesshomaru heard a familiar voice echo through the air.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well, well. Interesting meeting you here little brother," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm escorting Kuroneko to her sword."  
  
"Well that was your mistake. This time I'm sending you to hell for sure," Inuyasha said drawing the Tetsusaiga. It transformed and he ran at Sesshomaru. 'Hopefully I can bring him down before my demonic powers totally vanish.'  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Kuroneko ran down the hill towards the house as fast as she could. She stopped as she felt an arrow pass by her head. It landed on the ground behind her.  
  
Kagome was standing in the doorway holding her bow and another arrow. "One more step and I shoot," she threatened.  
  
"As if you'd actually hit me," Kuroneko said.  
  
"We'll just see about that," Kagome said cocking the arrow. "Where'd you get that jewel shard?"  
  
"I use to have two but I traded it to a lower class demon. I got them when I slew a wolf demon by the name of Koga."  
  
"You slew Koga," Kagome said in shock. 'She must be strong if she could slay Koga,' she thought.  
  
"Yes, in fact I did. I keep the jewel shard to show that I killed him."  
  
"You mean you don't use the jewel shard to make your power greater?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"Of course not. Only lower demons and weak hanyous seek the Shikon Jewel for such things. I am powerful enough as is," Kuroneko said looking down at Shippo who was still holding the sword. "Give the sword to me peacefully and I will do you no harm."  
  
"In you dreams demon!" Kagome said firing her arrow. It shot towards Kuroneko's head but she moved to the side easily dodging it.  
  
"Was that aimed at me?" she asked and ran swiftly towards Shippo.  
  
'She's fast!' Kagome thought. "Shippo! Look out!"  
  
Shippo ran to the back of the house and huddled in the corner. Miroku and Sango stepped in front of him.  
  
"A monk and human girl. Pathetic," Kuroneko said stopping in front of them.  
  
"Oh yah? Well this human girl is going to kick your ass!" Sango said swinging her boomerang forward. "Hiraikotsu!" she yelled releasing it.  
  
It swerved over Kuroneko's head almost hitting the top of her ears. She continued running towards Shippo.  
  
"WIND TUNNEL!!" Miroku yelled taking the prayer beads off his hand. His hand began to such in the room in of its self.  
  
"Miroku! Not inside!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Very well," Miroku said putting the prayer beads back over his hand.  
  
"Ha! You are nothing without your wind tunnel attack!" Kuroneko boasted. She side swiped Miroku sending him flying into the wall.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango yelled running to his side.  
  
"Heh!" Kuroneko smirked as she ran in front of Shippo. "Be a good little fox and hand over the sword."  
  
"Never," Shippo said jumping back. "Fox Fire!" he yelled sending a small poof of blue fire to burn Kuroneko's hand.  
  
The fire covered her whole hand then disappeared. Where there had been a human hand there was now a cat paw.  
  
Kuroneko held up her hand and laughed, "You can't kill me with fire!" Flames sprouted from her wrist turning her hand back into its normal human form. She grabbed Shippo by the back of his neck and tugged the sword away from him. She threw him into the wall next to Miroku.  
  
"Oh no! She got the sword back!" Shippo said returning to his feet.  
  
"Don't worry. It's just a normal sword," Miroku said.  
  
"Your confidence is laughable monk. I assure you, the Henryuuki is no normal sword. Only the greatest of demons can use it to it's full potential," Kuroneko said holding Henryuuki forward. She closed her eyes in deep thought.  
  
Suddenly the blade of the sword began to liquefy. The top of the blade began to bulge. Soon it stopped melting and at the tip of the sword was a club with spikes on it.  
  
"As you can see Henryuuki can transform to whatever shape the wielder desires. This is just a demonstration. This is the form I use this sword in most." Again Kuroneko closed her eyes willing the sword to transform again. The blade thinned out and became extremely long kind of like a whip.  
  
"Now you will all die at my hands for interfering," Kuroneko said raising the whip over her head.  
  
Kagome's eyes got very big. "Oh hell!"  
  
What do you think? Yes Koga really is dead. No death threats please. I am sooooooo happy to learn that the first two Inuyasha movies are coming out on DVD English dubbed! First one in September and the next one in December. Please Review. –Sano99 


	4. Cat Fight! Kilala vs Kuroneko

Black Cat  
  
A.N.: It is me again! Time for the fight scenes. I hope that you enjoy.  
  
I am glad that you all like my story. Keep the reviews coming! Sorry it took me so long to update. At first I was having troubles writing it and then when I knew what I was going to do I didn't have time. Sigh...  
  
Recently I have been able to see the second Inuyasha movie. It is really hilarious. In the copy that we have the sides of the screen have been cut off because it would normally be in a wide screen format and for some reason isn't. That might be because it's made for a computer and not TV. It makes the subtitles harder to read but it is still easy to watch.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or anything else in relation to it. I did however make up Kuroneko and her sword the Henryuuki.  
  
Chapter 4: Cat Fight! Kilala vs. Kuroneko  
  
Inuyasha ran at Sesshomaru head on. He pulled the Tetsusaiga over his head and hurled it to the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru easily dodged it and drew Tokijin from it's sheath. He held it forward. Some bits of yellow energy came from the sword at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha fought them off with the Tetsusaiga then again ran at Sesshomaru.  
  
"I see that you have made the sword lighter," Sesshomaru observed, "But you still have such poor swordsmanship."  
  
"We'll see if you say that when this sword is put through your gut!" Inuyasha threatened. Small amounts of wind ran up and down the sword. Inuyasha flung it to the ground unleashing the Wind-Scar.  
  
The Wind-Scar spread towards Sesshomaru who dodged it sending to flying into a nearby tree.  
  
Sesshomaru laughed, "Your Wind-Scar seems to have weakened since we last fought. Having troubles with your sword?"  
  
'Crap!' Inuyasha thought, 'My powers must be diminishing!'  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts snapped back into focus. "What!" he said in surprise. Sesshomaru was no longer in front of him.  
  
"Ahhh!" Inuyasha yelled as he felt Tokijin cut a deep groove across his back. "You should pay more attention," Sesshomaru sneered.  
  
Inuyasha tried to cut Sesshomaru with his claws but to no prevail. He fell to his knees from the pain in his back.  
  
"You're so pathetic you worthless hanyou!" Sesshomaru said cutting Inuyasha across his face.  
  
The scratches on his face burned as the poison went into work.  
  
"Damn it to hell," Inuyasha said. In the distance the sun began to set.  
  
Sesshomaru laughed. "You're useless," he said backhanding Inuyasha. Inuyasha fell to the ground.  
  
'I have to kill him now,' Inuyasha said leaning on Tetsusaiga to stand up. Suddenly his eyes widened. Tetsusaiga was no longer transformed. "Damn it!" he muttered.  
  
"It is time to end this," Sesshomaru said charging Inuyasha, "Die Inuyasha!"  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha said, "I ain't going down without a fight." He stood back up and sheathed Tetsusiaga. He clenched his fist popping his knuckles.  
  
His claws should have poked his hand. They didn't.  
  
"What!?" Inuyasha said surprised. Looking down at his hand and noticed that his claws where no longer there. He felt his ears crawl down from the top of his head and his fangs disappear in his mouth. His hair turned from silver to black and his eyes turned from yellow to a dullish blue. (A.N. His human eyes are blue right? I can never really tell.)  
  
"Shit!" Inuyasha said, "It's all over. Now I'm dead."  
  
Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. "Of course. That's why you where acting so weird. Tonight must be the night that you loose your demon powers." He looked up at the moonless sky. "When the moon is dark. I get it."  
  
He sheathed Tokijin. "I refuse to kill you when you are as such. You can't even attempt to defend yourself. Another weakness of being a hanyou."  
  
Sesshomaru began to walk away. "I'm not weak. I can still kick your ass even without my powers," Inuyasha said running at Sesshomaru.  
  
He attempted to punch him in the face put Sesshomaru caught his wrist. "Stay down," he said. He released Inuyasha the punched him in the side of the head.  
  
Inuyasha slumped to the ground. His vision was getting blurry. "You bastard," he muttered then slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome's hand rested upon an arrow. She only had four shots left. She would have to use them carefully.  
  
Sango drew her katana from it's sheath. Since they were indoors the Hiraikotsu was of little use now that Kuroneko was inside.  
  
Kuroneko flipped the whip in Miroku's direction.  
  
Miroku brought forth his staff to counter attack. The Henryuuki wrapped around his staff and ripped it from his hands. Kuroneko threw the staff into the wall and it stuck.  
  
The whip came around again this time at Sango. She used her katana to send it flying into the wall.  
  
Kagome shot her arrow at Kuroneko's head. Kuroneko ducked just in time. The wind from the arrow ruffled her hair.  
  
"This is sad! I could kill you all in my sleep!" Kuroneko laughed pulling her sword from the wall.  
  
"Damn it," Miroku muttered.  
  
Shippo scurried from the corner at Kuroneko. "Fox Fi..." he started to attack but Kuroneko kicked him out of the way.  
  
He hit the wall and slumped to the ground.  
  
Kagome again drew an arrow. She fired it at Kuroneko.  
  
Kuroneko caught the arrow in mid air. Suddenly there was a bright light. "AHH!" Kuroneko winced in pain. The arrow had greatly burned her hand.  
  
She tried to move it put it was to badly hurt. She smirked at Kagome, "A purified arrow. Impressive from a human." The Henryuuki transformed into a normal sword. Kuroneko sheathed it and set it against the wall. "With my hand incapacitated I won't be able to use the sword."  
  
Kuroneko smiled revealing her fangs that were growing longer. Her eyes glowed red and rolled to the top of her head.  
  
"Shit!" Sango said.  
  
Fire sprouted all around Kuroneko. Kagome jumped back from the intense heat.  
  
The fire died down and revealed Kuroneko's demon form. Shippo's eyes grew very large.  
  
"So that is her demon form," Miroku said thinking back to the soldiers that she had slaughtered. 'That would explain the bite marks.'  
  
Kilala jumped out from behind Sango. Fire sprung around her too showing her attack mode. She growled at Kuroneko.  
  
Kuroneko bared her teeth at Kilala then bunched up her legs and sprang at her.  
  
She landed on top of Kilala and they both rolled into the wall.  
  
"Sango don't you think we should stop them!" Kagome said.  
  
"No," Sango said, "Let Kilala take care of this."  
  
Kagome sighed then looked back at the two fighting cats. Kuroneko was on top of Kilala holding her to the ground. She dug her claws into Kilala. Kilala let out a yowl of pain. She punched her legs forward sending Kuroneko flying off of her.  
  
Kilala got back to her feet and pounced on the unprepared Kuroneko. She dug her claws into her back. Kuroneko counter attacked by back swiping Kilala in the face leaving a large bloody gash on her cheek.  
  
Kuroneko jumped forward and sank her teeth into Kilala's shoulder. Kilala thrashed wildly trying to get Kuroneko off her but she just sank her teeth in deeper.  
  
"That's it Sango. I'm not just going to stand by while you let Kilala die," Kagome said drawing an arrow.  
  
Kuroneko seeing this let go of Kilala and ran at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! Get down!" Miroku said.  
  
Kagome held her ground and fired the arrow. It skimmed over Kuroneko's shoulder but only slightly burned it. Kuroneko kept coming.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango shouted.  
  
Kuroneko pounced but all the sudden was jerked backward. Behind her Kilala had a death grip on her tail.  
  
Kuroneko growled and tried to get Kilala to let go but Kilala just held on tighter.  
  
"Good job Kilala!" Sango said. She ran at Kuroneko with her sword. "I will kill her once and for all!"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshomaru walked towards the house that Kuroneko had went to his mind clouded in thought.  
  
Why did he always make up excuses not to kill Inuyasha? Why didn't he just kill him and get it over with? Could it be that he had developed feelings for his little brother?  
  
'No that's not it,' he told himself, 'I'll kill him eventually.'  
  
On arriving at the house he saw the fight that had taken place. It was clearly coming to an end. Kuroneko was being held while one of the humans came in for the kill.  
  
Calmly Sesshomaru held out two of his fingers and made his energy whip. He charged forward and hurled the whip to intercept Sango's sword. It wrapped around it and tore it from her hands.  
  
Kuroneko as well as all the others looked at him, most of them rather confused.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Kuroneko's sword against the wall, "You have gotten your sword back. Now we must leave."  
  
Kuroneko reluctantly picked up her sword in her mouth and ran out of the house towards Sesshomaru.  
  
"No you don't!" Sango said picking up Hiraikotsu. She began to draw it back but was stopped by Miroku grabbing her arm.  
  
She turned around and looked furiously at him. "What do you think you're doing!?"  
  
"Let her go Sango," he said, "We can't take on both her and Sesshomaru."  
  
Sango slammed Hiraikotsu into the ground in frustration as she watched Kuroneko and Sesshomaru pass out of her eyesight.  
  
That's it for now. Hope that you enjoyed it. I'll try and update as quickly as I can. If that's not for a while please be patient with me. 


	5. Fluff with Fluff

Black Cat

A.N.: I will now finally update. I'm sorry that it has been so long but between school and band I haven't had much time to type up my next chapter. But I shall now.

I have ordered from the third Inuyasha movie! I am so happy! But sadly it won't be shipped till Oct 6th so who knows how long it will take for it to actually get here. Sigh...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I did makeup the character Kuroneko and her sword the Henryuuki.

Chapter 5: Fluff with Fluff

Kuroneko and Sesshomaru picked up Jaken and Rin and than disappeared into the forest. Soon they arrived at a clearing.

Kuroneko dropped the Henryuuki on the ground and then returned to her human form. She then picked up her sword and put it in the belt of her hourai. Then she turned at Sesshomaru.

"You didn't have to help me," she said.

"You looked as though you were in trouble. You could have been killed," Sesshomaru said.

Kuroneko looked down at the ground. "It's not that I don't appreciate it," she said, "It's just that you seem to be a very nice person even though you don't show it much."

Sesshomaru jerked back surprised. 'Nice? Did she just call me nice?'

"Anyhow I'm sorry for all the trouble," she said. Her ears twitched. "I hear running water."

She parted some of the bushes revealing a pool of water.

"Look Sesshomaru-sama a hot spring!" Rin said cheerfully.

Sesshomaru just simply nodded.

Rin ran over to the hot spring. Kuroneko followed. "I think I could use a good bath after that battle," she said then vanished behind the bushes.

Sesshomaru sat down at the base of a tree. "Jaken," he said.

Jaken quickly scurried over. "Yes Milord?" he said.

"Go gather some firewood and find us something to eat," he instructed.

"Yes Milord!" Jaken said then ran off into the forest.

---------------------------------------------

"Damn that feels good!" Kuroneko said as she slipped into the hot spring. Rin was already in and was splashing around playfully.

Kuroneko sighed. She had never liked kids but Rin wasn't that bad once you got use to her. "So Rin," she said "How long have you been traveling with Sesshomaru?"

"For a couple months. Sesshomaru-sama saved me from a bunch of wolves that had attacked the village," Rin answered.

"Really. Huh," Kuroneko said.

"Sesshomaru-sama really is kind. Don't you think?" Rin said.

"Yah. He really is."

"You will continue to travel with us won't you Kuro-san?" Rin asked.

Kuroneko laughed, "Of course I will."

Rin smiled happily.

From the bushes Sesshomaru was watching Kuroneko. He was to say the least puzzled. It wasn't every day that someone called him nice or kind or anything of the sort. 'Kuroneko's a great person. She's smart and seems to get along with Rin fairly well. And she's...beautiful.' Sesshomaru stopped himself. 'Beautiful. Well it certainly is true,' he thought to himself.

He let out a long sigh.

Kuroneko's ears twitched. She looked over in the direction that Sesshomaru was sitting.

"What is it Kuro-san?" Rin asked.

"I heard something," Kuroneko stated.

"Really? Maybe it was just a bird."

"That could be but I have a feeling I know what it is," Kuroneko said picking up a rock from on the bottom of the hot spring. She flung it in Sesshomaru's direction.

Suddenly she heard a loud thud and an ow! come from the bushes.

"I knew it was you! Sesshomaru you pervert!" Kuroneko yelled angrily.

Rin was confused. "Um what's a pervert?" she asked.

Kuroneko turned around surprised "Don't worry about it. You'll figure it out someday."

--------------------------------------------

Kuroneko got out of the hot spring while Rin stayed inside. Getting fully dressed she walked over to the clearing. Sesshomaru was sitting against a tree his eyes closed.

Kuroneko walked over and sat down beside him. She looked at his peaceful face. Suddenly his eyes opened and Kuroneko jerked back in surprise.

Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"Um I wasn't doing anything," she said uncomfortably.

Sesshomaru just looked at her like she was insane. "I'm sorry about before," he said quietly.

Kuroneko laughed, "That's what you get."

Sesshomaru looked down at the ground, "Did you mean what you said before?"

"Mean what?" Kuroneko asked confused.

"Do you really think that I'm nice?"

"Well duh! Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?" Kuroneko said.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug.

"Um excuse me?" Kuroneko said confused.

"You're one of the first people to ever say that to me," Sesshomaru said.

Kuroneko closed her eyes. 'That's right. He's probably had a hard life,' she thought to herself.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her. Kuroneko looked into his amber eyes. He seemed lonely and sad. She brushed some hair out of his eyes and pressed her lips against his.

Sesshomaru at first was surprised then he closed his eyes relaxed. Soon Kuroneko broke the kiss only to kiss him again. This time Sesshomaru kissed her too and started to nibble on her upper lip.

"Sesshomaru-sama I have found wood for a fire and some...OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!!!!" Jaken screamed.

Kuroneko and Sesshomaru immediately leaped away from each other. Kuroneko's face turned bright red. "Nothing," she said quickly.

"Oh really?" Jaken said skeptically.

"Jaken don't have things to do?" Sesshomaru said baring his teeth.

Jaken looked up frightfully and answered, "Y-yes Milord." He began to busy himself by putting the wood in the middle of the clearing.

------------------------------------------------

After they had eaten Kuroneko sat up in a tree staring at the night sky. Sesshomaru was sitting below another at the opposite side of the clearing. Rin was curled up in a little ball sleeping and Jaken was just finishing his supper.

Suddenly a great wind engulfed the entire clearing. Sesshomaru stood up trying to see through his hair.

Kuroneko fell out of the tree that she was sitting in. She didn't move.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide. "Kuroneko!" he yelled starting to run towards her.

Out of the tree that Kuroneko had been sitting in came several blades of air. They hit the ground just in front of Sesshomaru. He stopped in his tracks.

Once the dust cleared he saw Kagura standing next to the unconscious Kuroneko.

"Kagura," he growled.

Kagura smirked and took one of the feathers out of her hair and it transformed. Kagura and Kuroneko began to fly away on it.

Sesshomaru began to run after them but was stopped by more blades of air.

"If you want her back come and face Naraku at his castle," Kagura said and then they disappeared into the night sky.

That's the fifth chapter I suppose. As the title states it was an extremely fluffy chapter. It had to be fluffy for the next one so there you go. Review and I will update soon depending on how busy I am. –Sano99


	6. Another incarnation

Black Cat

A.N. Sorry that it's taking so long to update but I was grounded from all means of technology except for the radio. That's right no TV, no computer, no video games, and no phone (That reminds me of a song...) Anyway now I will update since it's been a while since my last update.

I see that some of you were upset/surprised at the 5th chapter. Many of you might not think of Sesshomaru in the same way that I do but I hope that you are not to unhappy with me. : )

On a happier note I have finally gotten to see the third Inuyasha movie! It is by far the best of the Inu movies yet.

Disclaimer: See what I have put for chapters 1-5. I don't own Inuyasha and I never will despite how hard I might wish. I did however make up the character Jinsoku.

Chapter 6: Another Reincarnation

Kagome watched as Kuroneko and Sesshomaru disappeared into the wilderness. 'Why did he rescue her?' she thought. It seemed very unSesshomaru like.

"Kilala! Are you okay?" Sango said running to the bleeding neko's side. Kilala nuzzled her nose against Sango's hand as a sign that she was.

Shippo was still in the corner with his eyes all swirly like.

Miroku returned to his feet and leaned on his staff for support. "I really don't understand why Sesshomaru came with her. He seems like such a loner."

"Mostly he is except for that green toad guy and that little kid," Kagome said still staring outside, "By the way, where is Inuyasha?"

"He probably still outside," Sango said. She got some bandages and began to dress Kilala's wounds.

"Why would he be outside? Sesshomaru already..." Kagome trailed off. Sesshomaru had already left so... Inuyasha wasn't coming back because he was unconscious or dead.

"I'm going to go find him!" Kagome yelled and quickly ran outside.

"Kagome!" Miroku said after her. He began to follow.

Sango picked up Hiraikotsu and began to follow him. Miroku put his hand out in front of her to stop her.

"You stay here with Kilala and Shippo. I'll be fine," he said.

"But..." Sango began; she was silenced by Miroku putting his finger to her lips. Reluctantly she sat down her weapon and went to get Shippo out of the corner.

Kagome was already far ahead of him. She ran as fast as she could up the hill. 'Please Inuyasha. Be alive,' she prayed.

On arriving at the top of the hill she found Inuyasha. He was lying face down on the soft grass. His clothes were soaked with blood.

"Inuyasha!" she cried running to his side. She gently turned him over. There were large cuts all over his body.

Miroku was just catching up. "Kagome how is he?"

Kagome put her ear to his chest and heard his heart beat slowly. "Thank God," she said quietly. "He's alike but unconscious."

"What a relief," Miroku said. "Let's get him back to the house so we can attend to his wounds."

Kagome nodded. Miroku picked up Inuyasha under his arm and Kagome picked him up and together they began the walk back to the house.

-------------------------------------

Inuyasha's eyes slowly fluttered open. He saw Shippo. "What the hell?" he said slowly.

"Oh, Inuyasha! You're finally awake!" he said happily.

Inuyasha shot straight up ignoring the pain that coursed threw his body. "Where's Sesshomaru," he growled.

"He left with Kuroneko," Kagome said.

Inuyasha blinked. "Okay..." he said.

"He seems to have an unusual attachment to her," Miroku said.

"Like hell Sesshomaru could ever possibly be attached to anything," Inuyasha sneered.

"I don't know," Miroku pondered, "He did save her."

"He saved her? Sesshomaru? My evil half brother Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said skeptically.

"Ya he did," Sango answered.

"Would you guys mind filling me in on what happened here while I was gone because I'm totally lost," Inuyasha said.

"The basic gist is that Kuroneko does indeed posses a jewel shard. However she doesn't use it to amplify her demonic power. It serves as a trophy for the demon she killed to get it," Miroku explained.

"So she has a jewel shard but she doesn't use it? That's ridiculous! What a waste of it's power. Who was the demon that she killed for it anyway?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"It was Koga," Kagome answered.

"WHAT! She killed that mangy wolf before I had a chance to! Now I'm REALLY pissed off!" Inuyasha said clenching his fists.

"Well you better not do anything tonight. It's still a new moon," Kagome reminded him.

Inuyasha punched the floor with frustration. He hated being human. He hated feeling helpless. It always happened at the worst time too.

"Now now Inuyasha," Kagome said.

Inuyasha laid back down. He sniffed the air and shot back up again.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked.

"I smell...Naraku," he answered.

"What! Of all the times! Don't you think we've suffered enough today?" Sango complained.

"It seems to be our lot in life," Miroku said.

"Get ready," Inuyasha said. He started to walk to the door. Suddenly he was yanked back.

"Nani?" he said turning around. Kagome had hold of a bunch of his hair.

"Stay back Inuyasha," she said.

"No way. Just because I may be human doesn't mean that I'm defenseless. I don't see you, Miroku and Sango staying back do I?"

"That's because we have to fight as human. We're use to it. Now stop being stubborn and sit down."

Immediately Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. Slowly he lifted up his head. "You did that on purpose," he muttered.

"And so what if I did," Kagome huffed and then strolled out the door.

"Just stay put Inuyasha. It isn't wise to upset Kagome," Miroku said as he walked past him.

"Take care of Shippo," Sango said following with Kilala on her shoulder.

"What! You guys can't just leave me here!" Inuyasha whined.

Sango and Miroku barely noticed.

Inuyasha sighed. Watching as the three of them walked away he noticed a small orange dot in the distance. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at it. Suddenly it just wasn't there anymore.

Jumping to his feet he yelled, "Guys watch out! Something's coming!"

"What?" Kagome asked stupidly turning around.

She was knocked to the ground. Over her appeared what appeared to look like a large ferret or weasel. It brought fourth a giant paw and smacked Kagome across the face. She slumped to the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He ran outside regardless of him still being human. Sango and Miroku were still very far behind Kagome when he caught up to them.

The creature was a ferret about the same size if not larger than Kilala. It was a bright orange in color with yellow plumes of hair on it's ears. It's eyes were black and beady. It had long claws on it's paws and large fangs in it's mouth. It had three extremely fluffy tails that swished rapidly back and fourth behind it. On it's back was a burn mark in the shape of a spider.

"It's another one of Naraku's reincarnations," Miroku said.

Sango swung Hiraikotsu towards the ferret. It grabbed Kagome in it's mouth and jumped out of the way.

_"Inuyasha,"_ Inuyasha heard a voice in his head. He turned to the ferret.

_"Yes Inuyasha, I am speaking to you,"_ the ferret said. _"My name is Jinsoku. I am a reincarnation of Naraku."_

"Give back Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

_"A stupid request. I will not give you Kagome. You will have to come and get her yourself, at Naraku's castle,"_ Jinsoku said.

Then he disappeared into the forest.

You might see where I am going with this but whatever. That is the update for now. Review so I shall be happy.

Bye for now -Sano99


	7. To those interested

Author's Note:

Okay, after looking over how I've written these fanfictions I am embarrassed by how dumb they all sound to me. True, they were written three years ago if not more and my writing style has improved greatly since then.

Anyways, to get to the point, I'm thinking of rewriting my fics and making them better, both plot wise and style wise. If this in any way interests you, e-mail me at or review for this chapter. If people don't care that much, I might re-up them anyway, out of my own personal boredom.

In the case of 'Black Cat' this story will probably get a style change as well as a few minor plot changes. Some of the aspects of this story I don't really like, so I will probably change them. All in all though it will probably be mostly changing the style so it isn't so repetitive and boring.

Let me know if this in ANY way interests any of you, if you care anymore.

In other news, while I probably won't be working on anything on my own for a while, I will be working on a group story with two of my friends. The title is to be announced but I'll let you know on my profile when it's up. When it is, feel free to check it out!

Until later, Sano99


End file.
